si telle est la volonté des dieux
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Ce qu'il advient des femmes troyennes et du petit Astyanax après la chute de Troie aux hautes murailles. character: Astyanax


Chapitre 1: Fuir Toute la fumée ardente et tout le bruit de l'embrasement d'une ville.

La ville brûlait. Des hoplites en armures pillaient, saccageaient, égorgeaient, violaient. Des gens courraient dans les rues, tentant de sauver leurs vies, d'autres tentaient de vaines rébellions, rapidement écrasées par l'armée Achéenne qui, en plus d'être plus nombreuses que les quelques gardes qui, non seulement abrutis par le vin, étaient en plus complètement désarmés, possédait dans ses rangs des hommes comptant parmi les meilleurs guerriers que le monde ait connu.

Oui, Troie brûlait. Depuis que son grand défenseur, Hector, le fils du roi Priam et de la reine Hécube était tombé sous les coups vengeurs d'Achille, cela n'avait plus été qu'une question de temps avant que la cité ne tombe aux mains des grecs. Désormais, seule et sans alliés pour la secourir, elle voyait tomber en son sein ses fils et ses filles, protégés d'Apollon, et était en proie aux pires atrocités qui puissent être commises.

Bien plus haut, sur les remparts d'un palais, une femme observait la scène, le visage figé dans un masque d'effroi et de dégoût mêlés, ses longs cheveux noirs flottants comme des oriflammes. Dans la chambre derrière elle, un jeune enfant dormait a poings fermés, le vent frais de la nuit faisait voleter les rideaux blancs de son lit, insensible aux cris de son peuple qui se mourrait et se désespérait tandis que les grecs jubilaient et profitaient de la tourmente générale pour se laissés aller a leurs plus bas instincts. Par le Styx, était-ce-là le sort réserver aux vaincus après 10 ans de guerre acharnée?N'y avait-il donc aucune preuve de respect, aussi infime soit-elle, pour le peuple Troyen qui n'était en rien responsable du rapt d'Hélène par Pâris?

Des coups à la portes la sortirent de sa contemplation morbide du spectacle qui se déroulait plus bas.

_ Altesse!Altesse ouvrez vite!

La jeune femme se précipitât vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement sur une esclave effrayée.

_ que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger?

_ Altesse Andromaque il vous faut partir. Les grecs gagnent le palais et jettent les enfants et les vieillards du haut des murailles. Pour votre fils, il faut que vous quittiez le palais!

D'abord trop abasourdie par la nouvelle, Andromaque, veuve d'Hector, resta bouche bée, puis un cris, tout proche, suivi du bruit mat de quelque chose que l'on jetait d'une hauteur assez conséquente suffit à convaincre la princesse d'obtempérer. Elle revint sur ses pas, se pencha sur son enfants et le secoua vivement.

_ Astyanax!Astyanax debout! Aller lèves toi!

L'enfant ouvrit un œil et, désireux de jouer, se cacha sous les couvertures en riant aux éclats.

_ Astyanax on a pas le temps!sort de là!

Andromaque arracha les couvertures, attrapa son fils a bras le corps et s'enfuit de la chambre. Çà et là, des servantes apeurées couraient, des gardes se précipitaient vers les portes du palais, des enfants pleuraient. Tout n'était que chao. Andromaque, guidée par la servante, se faufilait parmi la foule quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et que des grecs envahissaient le palais, tels une vague scélérate surprenant les vieux marins un jour de pêche.

Andromaque vit un grec se précipiter sur elle et, sans réfléchir outre mesure, s'empara d'un glaive suspendu et transperça le soldat ennemi.

_ pas mon fils!, cracha-t-elle avec haine.

Elle regarda le soldat s'écrouler à ses pieds et repris sa fuite. Tournant a gauche avant la cour intérieure, elle poursuivit son chemin sur quelques mètres dans un long corridor border de colonnes aux peintures vives et aux fresques représentant les dieux. Un peut plus loin, une porte quelque peut dissimulée par le décors du mur offrait la cachette parfaite pour elle et son fils. A peine eut-elle poser sa main sur la poignée qu'un cris rauque lui parvint:

_ celle-là essaie de s'enfuir!

La panique gagna d'avantage d'emprise sur elle et la princesse se mit à chercher une issue du regard. Seulement, le temps jouait contre elle et, avant qu'elle ne puisse décider de quoi que ce soit, trois soldats fondirent sur elle. Deux l'empoignèrent par un bras chacun tandis que le troisième la frappait violement au visage avant de lui arracher Astyanax des bras. Le petit garçon pleurait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils faisaient du mal à sa maman et pourquoi ils criaient des méchancetés.

Andromaque elle, compris. Son instinct maternelle lui criait que son enfant courait un danger mortel. L'homme qui lui avait pris Astyanax le suspendit au dessus du vide.

_ Vois Hector!Toi qui a pris tant de nos fils, de nos frères, de nos pères et de nos amis, vois a présent ton fils mourir a son tour et ta femme quitter Troie pour la Grèce, à jamais esclave du fils d'Achille!

Sur ces paroles vengeresses, le soldat lâcha brusquement Astyanax qui tomba dans le vide sous le cris déchirant d'Andromaque. Il n'y eut toute fois pas le bruit caractéristique d'un corps heurtant le sol et le soldat supposa que le petit était tomber dans un brasier. Se tournant vers la veuve d'Hector, il entreprit de se venger sur elle, aider de ses compagnons. Le calvaire de la princesse troyenne dura une heure qui lui parût en réalité une éternité.

Au petit matin, après s'être assurés que tout avait été pillé, les grecs repartirent vers la plage où leurs nefs attendaient impatiemment de prendre le large en direction de la Mère Patrie.


End file.
